


What Is Love?

by SWIMS_ORBIT



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWIMS_ORBIT/pseuds/SWIMS_ORBIT
Summary: Sooyoung has never been one to believe in love but being the great friend she is she lets Chaewon drag her to another "What Is Love?" seminar. But this one is different than the others.AU where love is a choice. Slight Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

"Sooyoung, I swear to whatever being is up there that if you don't hurry up-"

 

"I'm walking as fast as I can...it's not like this seminar is drastically different from the rest you go to. Plus it's not my fault all the closer parking spaces were taken."

 

Chaewon gives me a stern look. "First of all, it is drastically different because this is the first time Kim Jiwoo is speaking at one. And secondly, it kind of is your fault we didn’t get better parking considering you made us late."

 

"You're lucky I even came with you." She ignores my response and starts walking faster toward the hall where the talk is taking place. I keep my slower pace.

 

When I finally step in the building that’s filled with people, I stop to stare at all the decorations. I really don't care for these events but whoever put these up really wanted to make a statement. There are party streamers hanging down from the ceiling bringing color to an otherwise dull hallway and heart-shaped balloons are on either side of the hallway leading up to a door that had two security guards standing firm. Above them, a sign hangs with the phrase “What Is Love?”. I see Chaewon talking to one of the students at the desk where they are taking tickets and handing out pamphlets related to the event. She waves me over and I comply.

 

“What’s up? You have both of our tickets right?” I quickly pat down my pockets.

 

“Yeah, but they need to stamp you before they open the doors. The event sold out so they need extra measures to make sure no one gets in that doesn't have one.” she holds up her fist for me to see, it has a heart with  **_F7_ ** inside.

 

“Ok, I guess.” I see the girl that just marked Chaewon change the stamp to my assigned seat number before pressing it into the back of my right hand. I stare down at the bold  **_F8_ ** that I’ll have the displeasure of scrubbing at later at home before looking back up at my best friend. “Didn’t you say we were late?”

 

She gives me a giant smile. “Late for being early.” She looks down at her phone. “We still have about fifteen minutes until the start letting people in.”

 

“I hate you. I’m gonna go use the bathroom and walk around to kill the time.”

 

Chaewon gives me an, “Ok.” And I make my escape.

 

The event is happening at our university but I’ve only been to this building once before, so I end up taking a wrong turn. Halfway through a too long hallway, I start to realize my mistake. I turn on my heel and start walking the other way when I heard it. Someone...crying? I notice one of the offices has its door slightly open so I move toward it. Inside there was a girl about my age sitting on the professor's desk with her head hung staring down at the phone in her hands.

 

Usually, I wouldn't do something like this but I open the door as quietly as I could and walked in. “Hey, are you alright? I heard crying.”

 

The girl jumps slightly and immediately whips her head in my direction and looks at me confused. “Crying? Huh, I guess Hyejoo was right.” I give her a questioning look. “My best friend says my laughter sounds like crying sometimes.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well since you’re okay I’m just gonna…” I point behind me to the door.

 

“Wait!”

 

The girl gets off of the desk and puts her phone in her back pocket, before walking to me. I see now that she’s a few inches shorter. She tilts her head to the side and squints her eyes slightly. _From far away I didn't_  notice how _  cu-stop yourself right there Sooyoung. _

 

“Are you a student here?” I nod. “Is your major History of Love Sciences?” I shake my head ‘no’. “What brings you to this event then?” 

 

For someone whose name I don’t even know yet, she sure does ask a lot of questions. But I have already done multiple things out of my character today so I might as well answer her questions.

 

“My best friend majors in History of Love Sciences and someone bailed on her for this event. She didn’t want the ticket to go to waste so here I am. I hope that was a satisfying answer…?” I trail off hoping she gets I’m trying to get her name.

 

“Oh, sorry. I’m so rude. Jiwoo.” She extends her hand toward me.

 

“Sooyoung.” I take her hand into mine and can’t help but notice that it fits nicely. _ And it’s also really soft. _ I shake my head to myself trying to rid those thoughts. “So are you a student here? I’ve never seen you around before.”  _ I definitely would’ve remembered. _ I guess the thoughts are staying around for a bit.

 

Jiwoo smiles so wide it seems to take up most of her face. “No. You don’t know who I am?” I shake my head. Before the conversation can continue someone barges into the room.

 

“Jiwoo do you not see the time? The event is about to start, come on.” The girl grabs Jiwoo by the arm and drags her away. 

 

I don’t get why she's in such a hurry, the event is seated.

 

I decide not to think about it too much and leave the room also. As strange as that all was I decide to refocus on finding the bathroom.

* * *

 

Once I get situated at my seat Chaewon hits my arm slightly. “Oww, what’s that for?” I whisper to her. The place is packed and everyone is listening attentively to the man speaking.

 

“I thought you left me.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that. I took a wrong turn and ended up talking to a girl.” 

 

She raises her eyebrows at me. “A girl you say?”

 

I roll my eyes at her. “Nothing like that.”  _ Unfortunately.  _ “But we talked for a bit and then I guess this was starting so someone barged in to take her away. She should be here somewhere but anyways, after that, I finally went to the bathroom. That’s why I took so long.”

 

“So does this mystery girl have a name?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Well?” Chaewon prods.

 

Most of the time I don't give in so easily but I know I’ll never hear the end of it if I keep this from her.

 

“Her name is-”

 

“Kim Jiwoo!” The man speaking announces before everyone starts clapping like crazy, including Chaewon whose attention was immediately pulled to the stage. I look also and see that the Jiwoo I had met earlier was the same one that just walked up to the podium.  _ Oh. _

 

She bows slightly before adjusting the microphone a bit and starting to speak. “Wow, um thank you.” 

 

The crowd dies down a bit and I finally get the chance to speak again. I pull on Chaewon’s sleeve and she gives me a sound of acknowledgment without removing her attention from the stage. “That’s the girl.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Janghoon is a character from the K-drama Age of Youth.

Chaewon turns her head to me before letting out a, “WHAT!?” loud enough for the whole, recently silent, room to hear.

 

Everyone is staring at us now. Including the small girl on the stage. She smiles at me and gives me a small wave. I return it. Chaewon watches the small exchange in disbelief.

 

Jiwoo clears her throat and everyone's attention is back on her. “Thank you for having me. I don’t exactly know where to start so I’ll just jump straight to what you all must want to know. Which is ‘what exactly are love auras?’” 

 

I feel my phone vibrate and look down to see a text message from the girl sitting not even 5 inches from me. 

 

_ C-We are not done talking about this!!! _

 

I lock my phone and turn my attention back to the stage.

 

Jiwoo looks a bit smaller given the distance between us, but her presence is undeniable. “Okay, so as you all know we were all born in a special world. We can’t choose little things to happen in our favor like a traffic light changing faster or our food coming out faster in a restaurant.” This elicits giggles among the crowd. “But we can choose love.”

 

The crowd starts clapping at that because of course, they do. I’m probably the only one that hasn’t made the same choice as everyone else in this room...probably in the whole city. To this day I still haven’t met anyone else that has rejected the ridiculous notion of love. I try to push my negative thoughts away as I tune back into the girl speaking. Something about her feels different to me. I’ve never cared for these seminars but I can’t help but give her all my attention. It’s a weird magnetic pull I’ve never felt before.

 

“So when I turned nineteen, like many of you from what I can see, I choose to accept love. I wanted to be able to experience what my parents felt for each other with someone of my own one day. But when I did make that choice something else happened.” The crowd got so quiet I could swear everyone stopped breathing, myself included. 

 

The lights dimmed down and I could see people coming on the stage from both sides. They lined up at the whiteboard behind Jiwoo and I recognized the girl in the middle as the one that dragged her away earlier. 

 

“It was immediate,” She grabs a remote from the podium and clicks a button, “like the flip of a switch.” As she does this, colors appear behind each of the 5 people that are behind her. The colors traced the whole outline of each person with various hues, except one. The young guy at the end of the line toward the right had a solid shade of grey surrounding him.

 

“I started seeing colors around everyone I came across. The first being my parents who are actually on the stage right now. Say hi guys.” Jiwoo says brightly. The oldest pair at the beginning of the line-up wave at the crowd. “So as everyone can see each person has a unique color surrounding them and none are alike except the ones surrounding my parents. This is because they are a perfect match. Soulmates.” Jiwoo smiles wide at this.  _ Kind of how she smiled at me earlier. _ “I noticed that everyone had one of these ‘love auras’ except people that haven’t reached the age of nineteen.” 

 

“When I realized that this was something special I decided to only tell my parents and my two childhood best friends. I went on with my normal routine for two years until I saw something I never had before. I saw a grey aura. I had no idea what this meant so I decided to go straight up to this person and introduce myself. We actually hit it off pretty well and became friends. His name is Janghoon.” At this, the young guy outlined in grey raises his hand slightly. “He was the first person I met that had averted”

 

Chaewon and I exchange a look of surprise as a few people started whispering among themselves. I’m used to that and by the looks of it so is Janghoon. There are so many negative connotations with people who avert. I never got that. I don’t understand why someone's decision about love has anything to do with who they are as a person.

 

Jiwoo notices the crowds reaction to Janghoon. “Everyone, if you could please refrain from judging my friend I would greatly appreciate it.” Some of the people around me that had been whispering stop and hang their heads in shame. Jiwoo is clearly a very important figure in this community and they don’t want to cause her discomfort. “I promised him this is for educational purposes and not for him to be paraded like an alien. I know that choosing to avert is not a normal thing to come across but there are  more people than you might think that make this decision.” She stops talking for a second, clearly trying to calm down a bit. “Janghoon is not a freak of nature if anything I am. People who chose to avert from love still have other emotions. They’re caring, funny, passionate. Choosing to avert doesn’t make someone a bad person. I nev-”

 

I tune out as I start feeling emotions bubble up in me at hearing these words of validation coming from her. So many people in my life have looked down on me for the choice I made. Things I don’t really let myself feel anymore are coming to the surface of my subconscious. I can hear old arguments replaying in my head and my eyes start tearing up. My breathing starts getting shallower when I feel Chaewon’s hand grab mine. She leans in closer to me. 

 

“Are you alright? I know how you must be feeling and if you want to step out it’s alright.” She tells me in a concerned voice. She knows how I tend to get distant if something reminds me too much of my past.

 

I shake my head and wipe away the tear that slipped out. “No, I’m okay. I promise.” I squeeze her hand for good measure before tunning back into the girl talking on stage.

 

“So with the encouragement of the closest people to me and the help of some amazing professors at this university and my own, I decided to organize my first event. I realized that what I had was a gift that I couldn't keep to myself anymore.” The crowd lets out applause. “Okay, so now we’ll be taking a short break while we set up to take questions. Thank you.” The lights go back to their full brightness as Jiwoo steps off the podium. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jiwoo is talking to the people behind her as some students that are working the event set up microphones at accessible points on the walkways. One of them sets up fairly close to were Chaewon and I are.

 

“So how do you like it?” Chaewon says to me clearly seeing that I’m eyeing the microphone.

 

“It’s different,” I say feeling so many things at once that it makes it hard to pinpoint any one emotion. “We’ve been to so many of these events together but I’ve never been so intrigued. She’s amazing.”

 

Chaewon gives me an ‘I told you so’ look. “Bet it helps that you met her beforehand.”

 

I roll my eyes at her. “For the last time, nothing happened. I didn’t even know it was the same person. It makes sense now why the girl in the middle of the stage was in a rush.”

 

“Hyejoo,” Chaewon says matter of factly, I look at her confused. “She’s one the childhood best friends that she mentioned toward the beginning. She introduced both of them when you zoned out. The other one's name is Haseul.”

 

“I see I don’t have to ask if this is living up to your expectations given that you've retained all the information. Are you gonna ask anything?” I nod toward the mic.

 

“Actually, yes.” She gives me a mischievous smile.

 

“Should I be concerned?”

 

“Nope. How about you? Gonna ask anything?”

 

“I wasn’t really thinking about it. But I was curious about the guy. Did you know there was going to be someone that averted here?”

 

Chaewon shakes her head. “There were some rumors surrounding this whole event but I didn’t really pay them any mind. Were you planning on asking him something?”

 

I think about it seriously for a second before replying. “No. You know I’m not the type for public talks. It’d be nice to have a conversation with him alone though, Jiwoo as well.” I let out the last part without meaning to and immediately regret it.

 

“I knew it! Sooyoung my dear, you have a crush.” I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and she takes the opportunity to pinch one. I push her away gently, and she lets out a laugh clearly pleased with herself.

 

“First of all, ew, you know I don’t do those. And secondly, I just find her intriguing.” It’s not a lie.

 

“Soo, you don’t find anyone ‘intriguing’.” She’s not wrong there.

 

“Whatever.” I say in hopes to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

 

“Point for Chaewon.” She says while doing a small victory dance in the seat. I let out a small laugh at the ridiculous sight.

 

Tapping noises come from the speakers and we turn to the stage to see the man from the beginning of the seminar at the podium. Behind him, Jiwoo, her parents, and her friends are now seated. “Alright everyone if you could please settle down. We have about thirty minutes for questions. Please keep them brief so that we can get through as many as possible. You can line up at the microphones near you now.”

 

Without hesitation, Chaewon makes a beeline toward the one closest to us. Meanwhile, I decide to stay behind. She ends up behind one other person while others keep lining up behind her. I see around five people or so lined up at each of the three mics before the man speaks again. “Okay, that’s good for now. We’ll start with the people closest to the stage. One person will ask a question and then well go to someone at the next microphone back and so on. You may begin.” He says pointing to a girl lined up at the front.

 

“Hi, um. My question is for Jiwoo. You said your parents are soulmates, how rare is it for someone to find their soulmate?”

 

Jiwoo lifts the microphone in her hand closer to her mouth and moves her hair behind her ear before answering. “Funny you should ask that. I’ve actually been working on figuring that out. From what I can tell you right now though the chances are roughly one in ten thousand. But like I said, I’ve been working on it so it’s not definitive.”

 

The girl takes a seat and the guy in front of Chaewon takes his turn. I zone out a bit while he does. I let my eyes wander to Jiwoo. The question wasn’t directed at her so I see her hand the microphone to her mom before placing her hands on her thighs. She looks around the crowd with amazement before her eyes land on mine. I immediately look down and feel a flush of heat rise to my neck. I don’t know why I looked away. Sure I was looking at her but everyone in this room is here because of her so it’s not like others aren’t doing it. When I look back up she’s no longer looking in my direction.

 

My phone vibrates and I look to see another text from Chaewon.

 

_C-Why are you all red??_

 

I raise my hand to my neck to find that it’s still warm.

 

_S-It’s getting hot in here._

 

It’s not really a lie but it’s also not the truth.

 

_S-So what are you asking?_

 

_C-I’m gonna ask if she can see her own aura._

_C- And I’m also gonna ask if she’s single._

 

I knew she was up to no good. I start typing out my half panicked reply to her when I receive a call from my boss. I stare at it for a moment before picking up.

 

“Hey, I don’t come in until four right?” I pull my phone away from my ear for a second to see 1:47 pm staring back at me before moving it back.

 

I hear Hwayoung sigh before speaking. “Yeah, but I completely forgot Jieun had to leave early today. I would greatly appreciate it if you came in as soon as possible, she leaves at two. I would also owe you big time.”

 

I actually take a little bit to think it over. I usually would give any excuse to leave an event like this but then I met Jiwoo and heard her speak about things I never knew were real. Although I want to stay and see how the rest of this talk goes, being a broke college student wins out. Albeit by a very small margin.

 

I let out a sigh of my own. “You do owe me and I’m holding you to it. I’ll be there soon.”

 

We say our goodbyes and I hang up before getting out of my seat. I walk up to Chaewon.

 

“So I just got called into work. Do you need a ride back?”

 

She looks at me like I’m crazy. “I’m not leaving yet. I’ll probably just UBER back to the apartment.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you when I get home then.”

 

Chaewon nods and I see her getting antsy as her turn is almost up.

 

I feel eyes on me as I’m about to leave the room and look back to see Jiwoo staring at me again. Her eyes are full of confusion and I can’t help but wonder if it’s just because I’m leaving early. I give her a small wave goodbye but her attention gets pulled away by someone’s question before she can return the gesture. With that, I slip out silently and make my way to my car.

* * *

 

About an hour into the shift I receive a text. I expect it to be from Chaewon but when I look at my lock screen it says it’s from an unsaved number. I unlock it and read the message.

_Unknown-Hey, I know this is probably completely creepy but I asked your roommate for your number._

 

I stare at the message trying to figure out why Chaewon would give away my number and to who. I don’t have to much time to dwell though because I get two more messages instantly.

 

_Unknown number-I just realized I forgot to say who I was again._

_Uknown number-It’s Jiwoo btw._


	4. Chapter 4

_“_ PARK CHAEWON, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.”

 

My best friend gives me a confused look from the couch where she is currently eating take out and watching a movie. “Whoa, what did I do to deserve the wrath of the great Ha Sooyoung?” She says sticking her chopsticks into her food and leaning back.

 

I make my way to the couch and toss my unlocked phone onto her lap as I take a seat. “You gave Jiwoo my number?” I make it come out harsher than I mean it. In reality, I’m glad she gave it to her but I could never let Chaewon know that.

 

She picks it up and reads the texts. “Oh, right. In my defense, it wasn’t because of anything I had asked her. Which by the way, she can’t see her own aura but she is single.” She wiggles her eyebrows and I give her head a light smack in response. “Ow, that wasn’t very nice.” She rubs at the spot dramatically.

 

“I never claimed to be nice. Now explain why you gave this girl my number.”

 

“Alright, geez. After my questions, she asked me to stay for a bit once the seminar was over. So I did. Cause like, who would turn down the chance to talk to her? But I was also expecting this to be her chance to scold me one on one since she had answered my ‘are you single? asking for a friend’ way too nicely.” Another light smack from me. Chaewon narrows her eyes at me. “Stop that. Anyways she actually just said that she really needed to talk to you and asked for your number.”

 

Well, that’s weird. I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t want to get to know Jiwoo better but I never expected her to be so determined to get to know me. We barely had any communication so her urgency is confusing, to say the least. “I wonder why. It’s not like I’m anything special. She already knows that I averted. She can see that, so what else could it be?”

 

Chaewon shrugs and holds out my phone for me to pick up. “Maybe you should start trying to figure that out by finally responding to her.”

 

I look at the messages from Jiwoo now saved under her name. “You know what Chae? That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.” I ruffle her hair before making my way to my room.

 

Once I close my door behind me I open up my messages. It is a little late, 9:48 pm to be exact, but I decided that texting her now is better than doing it tomorrow. I already made her wait hours for a reply I wouldn’t want her to wait a whole day.

 

_S-Hi Jiwoo. I’m so sorry for only just texting you now but I was at work and it got so busy that I forgot to text back earlier._

 

There, that’s casual enough and I didn’t lie. I just don’t add the fact that I didn’t know what to say so I couldn’t come up with a response. Because nobody needs to know that. I set my phone down on my bed since I’m not expecting an immediate reply from her and head to the shower.

* * *

 

When I get back to my room and pick up my phone I’m pleasantly surprised to see a text from Jiwoo.

 

_J-Don’t be sorry. I was actually a bit worried that I had freaked you out._

 

I waste no time responding to her.

 

_S-Not at all. I definitely didn't see it coming though._

 

_J-Yeah, I guess the whole situation is a bit weird on my end. I would just really like to get to know you better. I kind of feel that I need to._

 

I stare at her message a bit blindsided by her words. From anyone else, it would come off as flirtatious. But I get a sense that there’s something more at play here. The same something that had intrigued me earlier. She’s different, and not in the completely obvious way everyone knows. I just can’t put my finger on what it is. Another incoming message shakes me from my thoughts.

 

_J-I didn’t mean that to sound as a come on...although you are very pretty I won’t deny that._

 

I feel my cheeks flush at the compliment and reply.

 

_S-Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself._

 

I don’t know what possessed me to flirt back but I quickly type out another message.

 

_S-So you said you kind of feel like you need to get to know me. Care to elaborate?_

 

_J-I’d be more than happy to but I’d much rather do it in person. How’s your schedule looking tomorrow?_

 

I lay on my bed and try to remember if I have anything important to do. Tomorrow is Sunday. I have Sundays off. Normally I’d get ahead on some errands or school work but those things can wait for now.

 

_S-I have nothing going on. What were you thinking?_

 

_J-Would you like to have breakfast with me? I know a place that has the best coffee and pancakes._

_J-They also have tea and waffles if you prefer those._

 

I smile at that.

 

_S-Coffee and pancakes sound great. What time?_

 

_J-I was thinking 10?_

 

_S-That’s good for me. Just text me the address in the morning._

 

_J-Will do._

_J-Have a good night Sooyoung._

 

_S-You too, Jiwoo._

 

I rest my phone on my stomach and look at my ceiling as the smile on my lips gets wider. It feels foreign. Not the smile per say, but the reason it’s there. I’m not familiar with whatever feeling this is in me. It scares me a bit if I‘m being completely honest with myself. I shut off my light and turn on my tv. I put on a channel that is playing reruns of a familiar drama in order to distract my mind.

 

It works for a while but my thoughts wander back to Jiwoo. There’s an unfamiliar tightening in my stomach when I think of the way her smile takes over her whole face. I think of the heat that rose to my neck when she made eye contact with me and the way that her hand had felt in mine when she took it into hers. Nerves. That’s what it is. I don’t get nervous around anyone. But she made me feel nervous, why? I guess I can try to find an answer to that tomorrow.

 

“What are you doing to me?” I ask into the emptiness of my room. The only reply I get is from a commercial playing on the long forgotten tv. I grab my remote and shut it off. Maybe being in the darkness will help put me at ease.

* * *

 

Jiwoo’s eyes are the last thing I remember thinking about before sleep took over my body.


End file.
